Kagomella CINDERWHAT?
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Inu-yasha and the gang star in the oldest fairy tale ever! cinderella! Gift fic for the one who gave me my 111th review . Kat


Cinderella  
  
Katina Ashton  
  
Kagome-ella (otherwise known as Cinder-what?)  
  
wildflowerkitten@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I am much to young to be one of the people who claim the story of Cinderella in dozens of countries, and hundreds of languages. Also, Just as obviously, I don't own InuYasha, and co. ~Kat  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For hundreds of years, the story of Cinderella has been passed down through generations of families. There is no one that I have ever met that does not know the story of Cinderella, the girl covered in ashes from the fireplace, Rashin coatie, the girl with the coat of rushes, and of course, the hundreds of literally thousands of representations of the lucky child with a faerie god mother, a dead mother who loves her still dearly from beyond the grave, or even (dare we say it here?) a little black lamb sent from a dead family member to make sure that the child is well cared for.   
  
They ways that this story has happened has been put into many, many stories, and songs, and even movies. From Brothers Grimm to the far reaches of the east, every country, and even some cities and states, have their own version of Cinderella. This story, just happens to be different.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome was a very kind young girl from a very tender age. Her mother had taught her well to be nice to others, and to be kind to those who seemed to need it most. No matter how obnoxious they were. And as she grew older, and became a pretty pre-teen, her heart of gold won over many, many hearts in her Grandfather's very large estate.   
  
However, at the ripe young age of 12, her grandfather passed away, leaving her grieving mother to mourn over yet another loss in the family. The estate which had been quite happy and grand over the passing years became quickly dilapidated, and decayed as her mother let things run down.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome's mother still had business to take care of, and she put on a brave face to begin her business travels once again, months after Grandfather had passed on.   
  
Every time she left, she would leave the estate in Kagome's tender loving care, and would return, a little bit more herself, and a little less outwardly grieving.   
  
This made Kagome very happy as a child, and she soon learned that this was because her mother had found a very kind gentleman with two daughters of his own, of whom she had fallen in love with.  
  
Distraught because she had felt her mother had betrayed the memories of her dead father and grandfather, Kagome protested with much passion in her voice. She shed many tears when her mother refused to listen. After all, she had said, 'Life goes on, whether you do or not.'  
  
These words still ringing in her ears after the last telephone call she had received from her mother, Kagome rode all the way into the city to meet her mother at the train station, along with her new father, and two new step-sisters. She tried to be as brave as possible, with her closest friend (who happened to be a family servant) Sango, by her side.   
  
"Just smile," Sango pressed, "And be polite. I'm sure it wont be as bad as you think." she assured her.   
  
Kagome nodded, and took several deep breaths before getting out of the car, and straightening her dress to meet the new addition to her family.   
  
Upon the sight of her mother stepping from the train, Kagome wept with joy, and bound to her, her jet black hair flying around her face as she hugged her mother tightly around the middle. "I'm so glad you're home, Mom!" she cried out.  
  
Her mother smoothed her hair, and smiled sweetly, " I'm glad to be home, Kagome." she said back gently kissing her daughter on the forehead. Stepping next from the train was a tall man, dressed in fine clothing, helping two young women from the train that Kagome had never seen the likes of before.   
  
The man, who's hair was black and wavy, looked handsome, but sinister in a cold, confident sort of way. His two daughters did not look much different. The first one that he helped out was an attractive young woman with short black hair, and piercing violet eyes. She had poutie lips, and high cheekbones, making her look like royalty, and not simply a common person. Her name was Yura.   
  
The second woman to emerge from the train was not much different from the first. She had a lovely mane of dark red hair, and brown eyes that were a strange contrast to her pale skin. she was a little bit less pretty as her sister, Yura, and her name was Sesai.   
  
Kagome bowed politely to each of her new step sisters in turn, and offered a polite greeting. However, the two of them looked down on her with a large certain amount of disdain. Neither of them accepted her welcome, and this seemed to soar right by Kagome's mother, who was fawning over the man with her. His name was Onigumo.   
  
Kagome, unwilling to shame her mother by speaking her mind, bowed politely to all the of the newcomers, despite her dislike for them that came almost instantly.  
  
Unfortunately, the next few months were no improvement of the first meeting.   
  
First, Kagome's bedroom was given to Sesai, and she was forced to sleep in a bedroom in the attic. Then, her new step father, and step sisters began to squander what remained of the family fortune. Yura and Sesai were permitted to do as they liked, begging their new mother to bring them home gifts on her long business trips into the bigger major cites of the Country.  
  
Kagome was reduced to wearing her clothing to holes and tatters, while her mother was forced away on business trip after trip, and she as left to her Step father, and sisters. they were unable to force Kagome to do the most menial chores, because they knew that so long as her mother was alive, they could not get away with it.  
  
So Onigumo came up with a plan to get rid of Kagome's mother, and get the fortune and lands to himself. Sending Kagome out into the market to bring home fresh fruits for her mothers return, he hatched it with his two devious daughter.   
  
"I have a poison," he said, " That will take on the wonderful scent of any fruit that you slip it into. It will make the fruit irresistible, until the person has eaten so many pieces with so much poison in them that they fall into a deep sleep from which they will never awaken."   
  
Yura laughed wickedly, and smiled, " oh father! What a wonderful idea, and then with her out of the way, the lands and riches will be ours?"   
  
Onigumo nodded, " Yes darling." he patted his favorite on the head, and looked to Sesai, " Once we have control of these lands, You girls will be able to go to the royal ball, and try for Prince Sesshomaru's hand in Marriage. The one who does not charm his heart will become a duchess.." he kissed each of his daughters on the forehead, and went about plotting his wife's ultimate sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the market, Kagome smiled and laughed with a merchant. He was a very sweet young man who ran the fruit stand on the corner for his father. His fox-like appearance made him seem young and sweet, and of both of those, both were true.   
  
"Shippo-kun.." she patted him on the head sweetly, " thank you so much for these apples. I know that Mother will love them." she smiled brightly, and put the bright green polished apples into her basket.  
  
" How is your new Father, Lady Kagome?" Shippo asked, his little ears twitching a bit, " Is he kind? Do you like him?"  
  
Still unwilling to talk in a rude manner about her mothers choice of men, Kagome smiled in a shallow way, and nodded," He is kind, and loving, shippo."  
  
the little fox understood how Kagome would not speak about her family, and nodded, understanding that she obviously found something wrong with him. Otherwise she would have been full of compliments about her new Step father and sisters. However, he nodded, and bowed a little bit, "come and see me again this week Kagome!" he pleaded, " You know that father and I like it so much when you come and see us, even if it's not for buying!"  
  
Kagome bowed again, and nodded, " Of course, Shippo-kun." and with that, Kagome went on her way, along the long rocky path that would lead her back home. She was so absorbed into her thoughts, thinking about seeing her mother again tonight, that she almost didn't see the little man on the road, with his head bowed.   
  
Kagome stopped, and blinked, staring thoughtfully at the little man, and then blinked a few times. For what she had previously thought to be a man just about her size, had shrunk down to the size of a flea. Kagome approached the now tiny old man, and knelt down beside him.  
  
" Are you alright?" she asked gently, " You look so sad."  
  
The little man looked up at her and twitched his moustache. "Oh, Lady! I'm so sad because I have no more food to eat, and I cannot find my Lord Inu-Yasha." he sighed in a miserable kind of way, and hung his head again.  
  
"Lord Inu-Yasha?" Kagome slowly felt the name over her tongue, and blinked, " Isn't he the Prince Sesshomaru's First Servant?" she asked softly.  
  
The little man looked up at Kagome, with a look of shock on his face, "How can you, sweet Lady, not know that Lord Inu-Yasha is the second born of the Royal Family? Have the stories really become so twisted because he is not of the same mother as Prince Sesshomaru?" The little man began to wail in the most pitiful way that Kagome could not help but feel her heart go out to him, and she picked him up in her hand.  
  
" Little man, I'm so very sorry that you are upset. Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, petting his head with her thumb gently.  
  
the little man nodded, and stood up in her hand, bowing low, " My name is Myoga, and my Dear Lady.. Lady... Erm." he looked sheepish.  
  
Kagome smiled, and shook her head, " oh. I'm no Lady. I'm Higurashi Kagome." she introduced herself with a kind tone.   
  
The little man stared at Kagome with such wonder, that for a moment Kagome thought his eyes would pop right out of his little head. "Kagome? The first born daughter of Higurashi-sama?" he bowed low gain, " you Are a Lady indeed, Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed, and shook her head, "Arigatou, Myoga-san. " she bowed," Is there anything I can do to help you find Lord Inu-Yasha then?"   
  
Myoga shook his head, " oh no, Lady. I'll be alright, now that I have seen you. But, may I ask a favor? Just one, mind you, for I haven't eaten in hours and hours, and I'm so hungry."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Anything I can do..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A half an hour later, and one pint of blood less, Kagome sighed to herself on the path home. That stupid little man! What had he been?! a little vampire!?  
  
Actually, Myoga was a little flea, and he had been hungry alright. hungry for blood. Kagome sighed. Why did she have to let him suck, suck, suck away? she sighed, and forced a smile anyhow, Her mother would be home today, and nothing would make her not appreciate that in any way shape or form.  
  
Even if a certain little flea HAD sucked out half her blood.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Myoga settled down sitting on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, and listened to him as he complained about the duties and responsibilities of a second born half ling.   
  
"Lord Inu-Yasha, Does it not bother you, then, that your brother will surely get rid of you once he is wed to Lady Rin?"   
  
Inu-Yasha snorted, "No. I'll leave before he can do that."  
  
"Or you could just do like your Mother and father wish you to, and get married. Take the lands to the East, and go far from this place. At least then there would be no worries about--"  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Inu-Yasha said bitterly. He glared at the flea on his shoulder with narrowed golden eyes, "Che. I'm not worried about him."  
  
Bulls eye. The dart he had been wielding sat into he red center of the game board.  
  
Myoga thought for a moment, ignoring Inu-Yasha, "Of course, if your father decides it, he may make Sesshomaru go to the lands East, and leave you as Single Heir to the Royal throne."  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted again. "Obviously you hold much high regard to my father." he said coldly, "I am youngest, and therefore, he will make certain that the ELDEST, " he said the word like it were foul in his mouth, " take the Royal throne."  
  
Whump. another bulls eye.  
  
Myoga shook his head, " I think, Lord Inu-Yasha, That you take your brothers word for granted when you should pay attention to your fathers actions."  
  
whump.  
  
The white haired boy made another sound in his throat, and went back to his game. The dart flew from his hands to the board across the room. Only one out of the three didn't hit the bulls eye. He peered at Myoga again.   
  
It had been strange, what Myoga had said about Inu-Yasha's father, but he shook his head, and frowned. 'there's no way that Father is going to let a half breed sit on the throne as long as he has a full Yukai son as eldest to take it over.' he thought. Obviously the flea had been drinking drunk men's blood again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome listened to her step-father drone on and one about how perfect the reception for his wife should be when she came home that day. The apples that Kagome had picked up from Shippo in the market had been perfect, he'd said, and for the first time had smiled her way.  
  
Kagome had inwardly felt the chill of the dead fall through her body when he did that.   
  
when her mother came home, however, Kagome felt her body fill with joy at seeing her beloved mother again. She rushed to her mother, only to be pushed aside by her step sisters, and step father. She sighed softly, and stepped back from the scene until she would be able to get to her mother.   
  
Bearing gifts of diamonds for Sesai and gold for Yura, Mrs. Higurashi patted her two step daughters on the head. She smiled at her daughter, Kagome, and held out a little box for her, " I've brought you something, too, darling." she said gently, " don't think that I would forget about you."   
  
Kagome smiled brightly, and hugged her mother as tightly as she could without cutting off her air supply, and opened the gift with relish. Laying in the small box, Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful jewel, the size of a marble, and the color of new lilacs. It was on a tiny gold braided chain that was so fine that Kagome was afraid that she might break it.  
  
Her mother smiled sweetly, " The man who sold it to me, told me that that jewel will grant one wish from the heart to the person who wears it. It's a faerie tale of course, dear, but I thought that it was pretty, and that you would like it." she kissed her daughter on the cheek, and Kagome hugged her back, thanking her over and over again for the wonderful gift.  
  
that night, while eating supper, Onigumo gave Mrs. Higurashi an apple, " My dear you should try this apple that Kagome brought in from the market. She went out to get them for you herself."   
  
Kagome blushed a bit, and couldn't help but wonder a little bit at what was up. After all, Onigumo generally went out of his way to ignore her and uplift his own two daughters in the eyes of her mother, not herself! But then again 'Perhaps he's had a change of heart and actually likes me after all.' Kagome thought with a smile.  
  
The first bite of apple was more than enough to get Mrs. higurashi hooked on the poison that Onigumo had dipped it in. She devoured the apple in a way that Kagome had never seen her very lady-like mother eat before. when the apple was gone, she asked for another. And then another. and another.  
  
Unsuspecting of something worse than simply the idea her mother might be famished form the long journey home (and possibly the fact that Shippo's family had the best fruits in the area) Kagome cleared off the table as her mother continued to eat her apples.   
  
Unfortunately, things were about to get much worse than just being hungry, as when Kagome came back into the room, she found her mother laying, on the table, head to the table, hair sprawled out, and a half eaten apple in her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Months passed after that day, and Kagome found her mother seemed to sleep forever. Onigumo said that someone had enchanted those apples to make her very sick, and tended to her himself.   
  
Kagome, suspecting foul play checked in on her mother every day to make certain that her mother was not dead. but Onigumo was correct. the woman lay on her bed, looking like a sleeping queen, deep in a slumber that not even Kagome's gentle tears could wake her from.  
  
Everyday things in the household got worse and worse. Kagome was forced from her attic room, to the cold damp basement, and was lowered to the status of a maid in her own home. She woke every morning at dawn, and began the preparations for breakfast for her sisters and father. However, in all of this, she never spoke one foul word about them.   
  
but as her health began to fade, even the ever so cheerful Kagome had to admit, that things looked damned near impossible to ever repair.  
  
She went about her chores every day, under the daunting stares of her step family as her mother faded closer and closer to death in her room, high up in the house. She scrubbed the floors, and washed the dishes, cooked and scoured, polished, shined and groomed until she was so tired that even her dreams were no escape from the shouts and demands of her family.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shippo sighed, and set up the apples on the cart in front of him as neatly as he could, while trying to sell his fruits to a passing young woman. She was filthy, from head to toe, and her hair, which might have been black originally, was loose and knotted, from under a kerchief that she had tied around her head. Really, it was a rag, but it kept the hair from her face while she shopped for her family.   
  
Her dress may have once been a pretty -though plain- green with light blue trim, but now it was a ratty brown color, from head to toe.   
  
"These apples are the best in the lands, Ma'am." Shippo continued to say, " and we have pears, and oranges, and grapes.. My father and I take care of all of them by ourselves, so everything is handled with tender loving care." he smiled sweetly at the girl who looked so sad.  
  
He blinked, and looked twice. The filthy peasant girl that he had not given two thoughts to, was familiar. In fact, she was so familiar, that there was no mistaking the lovely eyes that were "Lady Kagome!" he shouted, and stared at her with wide eyes, "What's happened to you? Are you ok?" he frowned, knowing inside what had happened. It had to be her new step family.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at him, and put down her basket full of groceries to let the little fox boy give her a hug. He gave her the once over, and shook his head, " They really don't treat you well." he said sadly, " Father and I were afraid that this would happen."  
  
Kagome sighed softly, and hugged the boy gently as she could, " It's alright, Shippo-kun." she said sadly.  
  
"no! this isn't right Lady Kagome!" Shippo protested, " It's not right for anyone to treat another person like this." he said, putting both hands out palms up.   
  
Kagome sighed, and looked over the apples, " It looks like you and your father have done a lot of picking this week." Kagome said gently, " The apples looks delicious." Her stomach growled as though agreeing with her mouth, and she blushed softly under her dirt smudged cheeks.  
  
Shippo stared at her, and peered closer. Her dress was held up by a rag around her waist. She was obviously hungry, and he got an idea. Quickly, he pulled out his own handkerchief from his pocket, and put in it a bundle of grapes, an apple and an orange. "Here! This is for you Lady Kagome!" he smiled and bounded back to her.  
  
Kagome blushed, and shook her head, " no Shippo. I don't have money for that. I have to buy groceries."   
  
"don' be silly Lady Kagome!" shippo protested, " These aren't for sale. These are for you." he put them in her basket, and smiled up at her, his little white teeth gleaming.  
  
Kagome sighed softly, and proceeded to buy a dozen apples and several bundles of grapes. Shippo got them together for her and smiled up at her with a wink, " don't you worry Lady Kagome. Things will get better." he assured her.  
  
Kagome nodded, and accepted another hug from the little fox boy.   
  
Once she was gone, Shippo smiled softly, and snickered to himself, " They'll never know what hit them." he smirked.  
  
His father stuck his head out from the building that they had set their cart up in front of, " Shippo?" he looked down at his son, who smiled a bit, " did I hear you talking to Lady Kagome?"  
  
Shippo nodded, " yup!"  
  
"She looks bad." he said firmly.  
  
Shippo hung his head, " I know."   
  
His father shifted in his human form, and frowned deeper as he watched the girl walk up the road to another shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome peeled the apples that Shippo had given her, and frowned when she saw the insides were black. She stared at the fruit in her hand and then looked at the other pieces that she had brought home in her basket.   
  
shocked as she dumped over the basket, 11 apples fell out and rolled over the counter, brown and withered. The same apples that shippo had picked by hand for her family. She stared in horror as she realized that Little Shippo had given those apples on purpose!   
  
"Oh no.." she murmured as she fell to her knees, " shippo." she whispered. She had the intention of leaving right then and there to go and right the mistake. However, it was at the inopportune moment that Yura came waltzing into the kitchen, " I want something to snack on." she said haughtily, " Are you making pies? Apple right?" she looked over at the dumped over basket of ruined apples, and stared at Kagome in anger, " and just WHAT kind of pies did you think that you were going to make with THOSE apples?!" she demanded.  
  
" you don't understand." Kagome stammered, backing up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha ran through the woods, non stop, the feel of the grass beneath his feet was invigorating as he raced at top speed through the countryside. Of course, he was breaking about 18 of his fathers rules right. Knocked out guards, upset two people of court, and of course, most importantly, he'd left the palace.  
  
As he raced out in the woods, he let his senses carry him along, letting them tell him what was around, and who was about. He didn't have a demon form like his brother and father had, but his dog ears let his hear everything around him as he bounded high up in the air, and landed in a tree.  
  
He leapt from tree to tree, relishing his freedom for the moment, and finally stopped at the edge of a bluff. He stopped there, catching his breath as he admired the view of the border of the kingdom from where he stood. Far below him he could see movement in the woods.   
  
The wind brought a scent up to him, and he smelled blood and pain. It might have been an animal that had been injured in some hunt that had no succeeded. But the next thing he smelled dumped that theory right away. the scent was definitely human. And female at that.  
  
More curious now, than anything else, Inu-Yasha made his way down the bluff at top speed, and snuck up on the female in the woods slowly and as silently as a mouse might move.  
  
Sitting on a rock in the middle of the woods was a girl. Well, at least, the scent said that the person was a girl. She looked like she might have been a stray animal by the way she was dressed, and by how dirty she was.  
  
Inu-Yasha moved in as close as he could without being within sights of the girl, and watched and listened. She was sobbing, and cradling her hand against her chest. It was bleeding.   
  
wordlessly, the girl sobbed into her decent hand, and cried some more. Her muffled cries did not go unheard however, as Kagome suddenly heard a rustling sounding the bushes.  
  
Unaware that Myoga had followed him into the woods, Inu-Yasha fought back a cry of embarrassment that his guardian had snuck along for the ride as it were, as the little flea came bouncing out of the bushes not to far from Kagome, and up onto her knee.   
  
"Well Hello Miss." he said gently, " are you alright?"  
  
Kagome blinked, and sniffled, and ran her good hand over her face, her tears leaving clean trails down her cheeks. " M.. Myuoga?" she sniffled, " Hello!" she forced herself to smile despite her obvious pain.  
  
Myoga blinked and stared up at the girl. "Lady Kagome?" he asked in surprise.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Did you ever find your Lord Inu-Yasha?" she asked, picking him up in her good hand, so that the would not try and drink the dirty blood that was all over her other one.   
  
Myoga nodded, " Yes I did, thanks to you."  
  
" Me? All I did was let you have a drink." she blushed and made a sound.  
  
" I was very thirsty and would not have been able to go on much longer without a drink." he said.  
  
'I noticed.' Kagome thought, with a smirk.  
  
" And when you picked me up I was able to see which direction I needed to go in." Myoga said kindly.  
  
Kagome smiled genuinely, " I'm glad to have helped." she said sweetly.  
  
Myoga nodded, " yes, and now it seems that perhaps you are in need of assistance?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, " oh no.. But thank you."  
  
Myoga shook his head, " oh no. I'm not taking no as an answer Lady Kagome." he smiled, " come, follow me. Let's get you cleaned up." he bounced off her hand, and to the ground, and motioned for her to follow, " this way! this way!" he urged, and led her away from Inu-Yasha's sight.  
  
He frowned. Myoga had mentioned an attractive girl helping him out awhile back, and wondered if this filthy thing was the girl that he was referring to. If that was the case, he also had to wonder where Myoga's tastes in women lay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the water than ran from the spring was ice cold, but Kagome did as she was told by Myoga anyhow, and slipped in, fully clothed. She rubbed the dirt from her arms and injured hand, and admired the blood that came to the surface from the cut she had received from her step sister, Yura.   
  
Myoga was sitting on the shore of the Spring and spoke to Kagome as she washed herself. " I heard that your mother recently married a man named Onigumo. I'm assuming from the way that I have seen you today, that things have not been going very well."  
  
Inu-Yasha was watching the girl as she washed her face off in the water. She dipped her entire body in the water, going over backwards, and then came up for a breath. He hadn't realized that her skin was so pale and clean looking underneath all the dirt that had been on it.   
  
" well." she said gently, as she washed her clothing around her, " The fact is that my mother is very sick." she sighed softly, and stopped what she was doing so that she could think about what she was saying, " My mother is very sick, " she repeated, " and my step father does not like me very much. In fact, he blames me for my mothers sickness." she added sadly.   
  
Her hair was wet now, and hung down her shoulders like black silk.   
  
"come out now." Myoga called, " and let us see your pretty face again."  
  
"Us?"  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed deeply, and shook his head no. 'He can't be doing what it looks like!' he thought, 'I'll kill him!'  
  
Myoga smiled a bit, " It's a figure of speech, Lady." he said in a respectful tone.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed a breath of relief. He took a deep breath and watched Myoga talk with the girl for a long time. The time here seemed to move slowly, much to slow for the half demons tastes. However, this girl, now that she was cleaned up, was very attractive, and that much, at least, he didn't mind at all.  
  
However, it seemed that the two of them -Myoga and Kagome- were talking forever! When were they ever going to stop!? When Inu-Yasha could take no more time to risk his father and brother finding him gone, He snuck off, and then broke off at speeds that would make the average person green with envy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she reached the house again, Kagome wondered what the big to do was. There were people standing around the house, staring in interest. Unfortunately, she was about to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku smirked, and stood up again. Sango stood across from him in the middle of the small crowd that had gathered to watch the two of them. What had started off as a simple house call for him to check on the Lady of the house, This Monk had decided to let his hands wander on a servant where they were better of not going.   
  
Sango had instantly promised to teach him a lesson. And that she was doing. In spades. the monk stood up and backed up a bit, " now, My Lady, I assure you..."  
  
Bam! Sango backed up from her kick to his face. It had connected with his hand, of which he had a rosary wrapped around, instead of where she had obviously meant her foot to go. And now she was aiming for a different region. Unfortunately, the monk didn't move fast enough to block this kick, and he fell to the ground, remarking in a womanly tone that he was afraid that the b4earing of his children would have to wait until the jewels were recovered from whence they had been placed.  
  
Sango snorted, " And you come back to put your filthy hands on Mrs. Higurashi again, I'll show you just how far up your ass my foot will go, dear monk!" she spat, and stormed back into the house.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, and blushed a bit, surprised at her best friends brazen nature. However, if what seemed to be going around through the now dispersing crowd was true, it would have seemed that the Monk deserved what was coming to him. He must have assumed that the girl would not have done anything to him in return for his very un-monk like actions.   
  
'Oh well.' Kagome found herself thinking as she went in the back door of the home.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From two stories above her, Sesai saw her walk in the back door, clean and rather good natured looking for the first time in a very long time. She frowned and pulled back form the curtain, looking at her older sister, "Yura-Chan," she said in her soft voice, " Kagome has returned. And she looks as though she's had a rather nice bath." she reported in a bitter tone.  
  
Sesai knew that her elder sister was just as attractive as the girl who belonged to their step mother, but also knew that her good natured actions made her much prettier to boys than the two of them, while she in the meantime, had an amount of beauty that simply made her an attractive woman to men, to lure them away from their loves.  
  
Yura snorted, " I'm sure that come this time tomorrow night she wont look quite so good." she said, combing her black hair with a blood red comb. Of this she seemed sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the Queen paced around the throne room with a rather distraught look on her face, " I don't understand why you persist in breaking all the rules that your father puts down for your safety." she said softly, looking at her youngest son, " He's trying to protect you."  
  
"Protect me from what mother?" Inu-Yasha demanded as good naturedly as he possibly could at this point, " Mother, I can more than take care of myself."  
  
His mother, stopped pacing, and looked at him. She brought her hands together in front of her, making the long sleeves of her Kimono rustle against the marble floors of the castle and wrap around her. "There are some people that would take advantage of your... more.." she hesitated, trying to find the better words for this.  
  
" My more human side, mother?" Inu-Yasha stared at her, " Mother, you are human, and I know of no person, demon or human or anything else that would dare take advantage of you." 'except for brother.' he thought privately.   
  
His mother smiled weakly, and moved to him, " Darling, I know that you don't understand." she said in gentle tones that seemed like the sounds of water on the shores, " I know that you don't understand now, but there are people who are not very happy that your father and I are together. They don't approve of a human and a yokai being together the way that we are... And if they don't like the idea of us being together, I'm sure that you can imagine how much they would not like the idea of you being a part of each."  
  
"A half ling." Inu-Yasha said in cold words.  
  
His mother stopped, and let her face fall, " It's hard, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head, " no mother. I take care of myself."  
  
"It would be better if you had someone to help you through it." His mother continued as though she hadn't heard him, " you know, like a WIFE?" she peered at him, and for the first time in a long time Inu-Yasha backed up from his mother like she had suddenly turned into a demon herself.  
  
"Mom.. are you insane?" he asked in a small voice, " I don't want to get married."  
  
his mother gave him a look that told him to shut up or get beat up. not that she was that kind of person or anything, but she was certainly trying to get her point across. Her son needed a wife, and that was simply that.  
  
Of course, Inu-Yasha should have known better than to just let his mother talk him into this, but by the end of the conversation, she had dragged in royal advisors, and completely planned out a royal ball.   
  
This was the very LAST thing that Inu-Yasha felt that he wanted to do.  
  
But it wasn't really in his hands now, was it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
when the messenger arrived that the door of the home, Kagome took the letter from him, and smiled politely, " thank you so much." she said sweetly.  
  
The messenger bowed without a word, and walked back down the way.  
  
Yura and sesai stopped Kagome before she was able to open the letter, and Onigumo took it from her with a rather disdainful look on his face. " honestly. You'd think that the help would know better than to open the household mail that does not belong to them." he said with a mocking tone.  
  
Kagome blushed, and started to walk away as he read it out loud to his two daughters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"To every eligible bachlorette in the kingdom." said Inu-Yasha's father, " one was sent to every bachlorette in the kingdom." he leaned back on his throne, and looked down at his youngest son, " Your mother and I wont be around forever, you know." he said carefully, " and you are old enough that you should have been married a year ago."  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled something in the back of his throat, and his father arched an eyebrow and glared at him, " You ARE going, and that's final, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Unable to argue with his father, Inu-Yasha bowed politely, and left the room to go and sulk somewhere more private.  
  
'Kami-sama must be laughing his ass off at this predicament. I don't want to get married just because I'm old enough. I want to get married because of love.' he snorted, 'Like I would fall in love with anyone.'  
  
Myoga sat on his masters shoulder, and sighed softly, " Lord Inu-Yasha. Perhaps your mother and father are right."  
  
SMACK. the little flea fluttered to the floor. Inu-Yasha glared at him, his ears flattening against his silver white hair in a rather uncharacteristic show of fury. He growled in a rather canine way, and glared at the flea, " who's side are you on anyhow, old man?" he demanded before storming off to his own room.  
  
  
  
Myoga shook his head, " Some kids just don't know how much their parents love them." he said out loud.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, in the Higurashi residence, there was much bustle and hustle as the two step daughters prepared for the ball. Yura combed her hair until it shone like black pearl. Kagome busily helped her into a lovely red and black dress that fitted her body nicely.   
  
Even Kagome had to admit that her elder step sister was very attractive in this gown, as Sesai came into the room to demand Kagome's help with her own doings.  
  
Kagome sighed, and wished that she were able to go to the ball that was going to be held for the Prince. Myoga had been right. The younger brother of Prince Sesshomaru was Lord Inu-Yasha, and not some servant. Apparently his parents were eager to get him married.   
  
She had to pity him to an extent. After all, who wanted to be forced to marry? Aside from her two Step sisters, who were primping and preening like birds in spring. Kagome sighed as she tightened Sesais corset a bit more. The girl huffed loudly and groaned.   
  
" All this work to get a decent husband. You'd think that it would be a little easier. I wonder if they have to go through all this to get a good wife." the girl complained.  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, though she didn't let her sister see it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shippo sighed as he helped his father close down the fruit stand. Pretty soon people from all over the country would be coming through, and he didn't want to think about the mess they would make squashing the fruits that he and his father worked so hard to gather as they strode by in their carriages and such.  
  
Shippos father hefted another box of apples into the shop/house that he and his son lived in, and looked to his son who seemed to be in deep thought.   
  
"What's the matter Shippo?" he asked.  
  
Shippo shook his head, " I have to wonder if Kagome is going to the ball like everyone else." he said thoughtfully, " wouldn't she be a beautiful princess?" he asked with a big smile.  
  
His father thought for a moment, and then shook his head, " I imagine that she wont be going, Shippo."  
  
Shippo thought for a moment. He hadn't seen Kagome in a long time now. Not since he had given her those rotten apples for her rotten family. He blinked, and blushed deeply, wondering if his father knew he had used Foxfire without his consent. and to trick a customer no less! If he ever found out... SHippo shuddered. 'I'll be grounded from now until Armageddon.' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku frowned at the flea on his shoulder, " you can't be serious! I'm not a fairy-godmother.. godfather.. whatever.."  
  
"Well, I suppose if you don't want to be a hero for Kagome, then you wont get another chance to see that girl... sango was it?" Myoga said. He didn't like to be sneaky like this, but it was worth it if he could get that girl from the Higurashi family to come to the ball.   
  
This made Miroku think for a moment. He grinned in a puppy sort of way, and snickered, " so all I have to do is go the her house again, and try and help Lady Kagome, and I'll get to see Sango again." his smile grew wider, 'and then I'm a hero to that girl Sango!' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shippo jumped into a bush outside of the kitchen window on the lowest floor of the house, aside from the basement. He looked in the window, to see no one in the kitchen.  
  
The sounds of two giggling girls and a firm voiced father reached his little fox ears. They were preparing to leave, and giving Kagome a list of chores a mile long to complete while they were off dancing and having fun. He growled in his throat, and bared his two canine teeth.   
  
" I hate people like that." he grumbled, and waited for the rattle of the carriage in the front of the house to reach his ears before he dared to go into the kitchen.  
  
Unfortunately, Shippo wasn't the only one with god intentions, as eh soon found out when the doorbell to the front of the manor rang.  
  
Kagome's footsteps could be heard going towards the front door, and a few minutes later, even though Shippo had not heard whatever took place up there, there was no mistake of the sound of a loud slap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aw, come on, Miss Sango, I was just here to help Lady Kagome." Miroku whined, " I thought it would be a nice gesture."  
  
Sango glared, " Kagome..." she looked at the girl over her shoulder, " This guys a leech! "  
  
Kagome blushed, " I'm not going to the ball anyhow." she said softly, but firmly.  
  
Miroku sighed, " Why would you NOT go to the ball. Yoga told me that you are the rightful Lady to the house after your mother."   
  
"My mother is sick." Kagome said, " I should stay here and keep an eye on her." her sense of responsibility was not lost underneath her inward pleading to be allowed to go and dress up and meet the prince.  
  
Miroku frowned, " your mother is sick? " he asked, " what's wrong with her?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, " I don't know. She just.. became sick one night after she came back home form a business trip." she sighed, and slid down to the floor, "I just. don't know what to do. I'd run away, but then mother would be left in the hands of that awful man." she said softly, " and running away doesn't solve that."  
  
Miroku thought hard for a long moment, and then nodded, " Alright. can I see your mother then?"  
  
" You came to se her before." Sango said smartly, "You just didn't get a chance to get to her room."  
  
Miroku blushed and nodded, " oh. Right." he stammered, and tried not to meet eyes with the pretty black haired Sango again, as he allowed Kagome to lead them up the stairs the room where her mother slept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shippo made his way up the stairs that led into the main floor of the house. Things were too quiet for the moment, but he didn't mind.   
  
about thirty seconds later, Miroku came falling (not stumbling,-Falling.) down the stairs to Shippos left hand side. He was also very red, with one big bruise on the side of his face in the shape of a palm.  
  
"It slipped, I swear!" he cried out as Sango came storming down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the ball, Yura and Sesai were having a lovely time as they were both introduced to Lord Inu-Yasha. They both bowed low to the white haired boy, and giggled sweetly, flirting with him boldly.   
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, but after one good glare from his father, he smiled weakly back at them. It was really more of a smug grin than a smile, but hey. What the hell.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome watched as Sango 'took car of' Miroku the monk. And threw him out of the house.   
  
Sango excused herself from Kagome, and left the house, hot on Miroku's heels to make certain that he 'learned his lesson'. There was just something in the way that the girl said this that made Kagome shudder.   
  
Shippo watched from his place on the couch, and didn't say anything for a long time, as Kagome shut the front door, and sighed into the silence of the empty house. (almost empty.)  
  
"Why don't you go to the ball?" Shippo chirped up from his place on the couch. Kagome had obviously not seen him because she jumped from fright, and stared at him like he were a giant two headed dragon.   
  
"oh! Shippo-kun! It's you!" she blinked, " how'd you get here?"  
  
He shrugged, " I asked for directions."  
  
This seemed a little bit strange coming from such a small animal, but Kagome blushed, and nodded as though this were the most normal thing in the world. Then her face changed into a half angry half hurt look. " you.. you got me into trouble last time I bought fruit from your stand." She stammered.  
  
shippo blushed, " Yeah, about that, look, I didn't mean to be mean like that, but your family's being so cruel to you, Lady Kagome." he said, " And besides, I want to make up for it."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, and so the little Kitsune repeated his question, " Why don't you go to the ball?"  
  
Kagome hung her head, and blushed deeply, " Because. I have a lot of chores to do. and I have to look after mother. And Onigumo said that I couldn't go. I don't have a dress, I don't have a way to get there, and I don't have an invitation." she continued on, " not to mention.." she looked over herself, and wrung her hands together, " I don't think the Prince would even look at me."  
  
Shippo blinked, and laughed, " you can't be serious, Lady Kagome!" he laughed again, " Lord Inu-Yasha? not look at you?!" he twitched his tail back and forth in good humor, "When I'm done with you, there won't be a prince alive that will be able NOT to look at you."  
  
"But my chores.." Kagome stammered.  
  
" Don't worry about them. I'll do them if I have to." Shippo said, " I just want to make up for getting you into trouble. You're so nice, Lady Kagome..." he said, and looked down at the floor, "and it's not fair when nice people get treated so badly by others."  
  
"And who'll watch over mother?"  
  
"I'm sure Miss Sango will be back." Shippo said, " please? Let me help.."  
  
Kagome shook her head, " no. I can't let you just take on my responsibilities.." she protested in a firm voice.  
  
Shippo frowned, " I had a feeling you'd say that." he said with a big sigh, and then his face lit up, " So I asked someone to come and help me!"  
  
Kagome folded her arms and looked down at the Kitsune, "Like whom?" she asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
Myoga the flea jumped down from Shippos shoulder, " If I had known that he was going to ask for my help, I would have told Miroku to meet us." he said.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh now, " Shippo. I know you have the best intentions at heart, but what are you and a little flea going to do?"  
  
"Well it doesn't have to be just them you know, Lady." came Sangos voice, " I can help. I am your best friend after all."   
  
Kagome turned around and stared at Sango who had a frightened looking Miroku by the ear. He looked like he was suffering in a blissful way.  
  
Kagome blinked, and stared at the people surrounding her. "I can't win can I?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, Kagome found herself wearing her only dress, and barefoot out in the middle of the cobblestone drive. "ok.. Look guys. I don't think it works like this." she protested, " I'm not going to a ball in my rags."   
  
Shippo grinned, " It's alright, Lady Kagome. Just trust me." He took a deep breath, and dropped a leaf on Kagome's head.   
  
A moment later, Kagome was wearing a beautiful traditional Kimono. It wasn't nearly as flashy as her step sisters garb, and smelled sweet like the forest in summer.  
  
Kagome blushed, and stared at the robes, " Shippo-Chan! how'd you manage this?!"  
  
shippo smiled a little bit, " I'm a kitsune, Lady Kagome. I'm suppose to know how to do this kind of magic!" He blushed, " I did pretty good, did I?" he smiled proudly.  
  
Kagome blushed, and nodded, reaching to pick him up and give him a hug, but he backed up, " Na-uh. You'll get my fluff all over you."  
  
The girl frowned, " It's not worth it if I can't give you a hug." she said in a depressed tone.  
  
Shippo blushed, " alright. Just one."  
  
  
  
"and Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
shippo blushed, " I'm just a little kit. The magic'll only last till midnight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha bowed politely to Yura, and took her hand to dance. He was only doing it to keep his parents happy, but still. this was like going through each level of hell, one step at a time!  
  
He danced with her, and then Sesai, and then another woman who came waltzing past him, and then back to Yura again.  
  
But just as he got into the dance with her, his arm draped around her waist, and his hand in hers, the ballroom doors opened up, and in stepped the most beautiful creature that InuYasha had ever seen.   
  
Kagome blushed deeply when she realized that the room's eyes were on her, and bowed politely to the King and Queen, as well as Princes Sesshoumaru and his lovely wife.   
  
Inuyasha dropped Yura's hand like a red hot iron, and moved to Kagome, as though entranced by her beauty. This woman who had chosen a Kimono instead of a western dress had all of his attention.  
  
The emerald green and sky blue patterns on her dress were making him dizzy with an emotion that he had never felt before, and he quickly took up the slack between the two of them, and bowed low.  
  
"would you.. dance with me?" he whispered. 'What is this?' he thought, 'My voice is shaking, my heart is racing... And all because of one girl?'  
  
Kagome blushed deeply at the man before her, and bowed in return, taking his offered hand, and starting to dance with him.  
  
Yura fumed bitterly, and watched the two of them as they danced, and danced, and danced yet again. There was something terribly familiar about that girl, and she made mention of it with her sister, Sesai.   
  
"who does that girl look like?" she whispered, as the rest of the congregation swirled around them in dance and drink, "Who do we know that looks like her?"  
  
they both watched Kagome and the Prince as they turned before them.   
  
Sesai and Yura looked at each other.  
  
"Kagome." they hissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shippo sighed, and scrubbed on the floor in front of him until he though his poor little fingers were going to fall off. He wiped his brow, and looked to Sango and Miroku, who had been taking care of some of the other chores that had been left for Kagome.  
  
Except for Miroku was asleep on the floor!  
  
"Hey! Why's he sleeping!" Shippo complained.  
  
Sango smirked, " He's not." she turned his sleeping head towards Shippo and he saw a large hand shaped bruise on the monks face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome into an empty room where his mother and father's regular thrones sat in the middle of the room. He led her up to the thrones, and sat down in his fathers.   
  
Kagomes face turned bright red. "we'll get in trouble." she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, " I seriously doubt that." he said back. His voice was not lowered, but bold, like the expression on his face.  
  
something began to itch in the back of Kagome's mind. Something about the way this man was talking to her, the way he was so shy, and yet so bold at the same time.  
  
When he moved up to her, striding across the room like he owned the place, the itch turned into a burning sensation.   
  
"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." he whispered, leaning over her. His white hair brushed against her cheeks when he did so.  
  
His golden eyes glimmered, as he took her hands, and pulled her close to him.  
  
Kagomes eyes flickered with different emotions, one after another, fear, nervousness, calm, peaceful rightness.   
  
And just as Inuyasha was about to kiss her, Something glimmered before the two of them, between their faces.  
  
Kagome flinched. "oh!" she hissed in surprise, and put her hand to her lip.   
  
A single drop of blood slid across an almost invisible hair that had come between the prince and his lovely partner.  
  
Inuyasha out his claw out to the thread cautiously, and frowned, sniffing the air. He cut the thread, and looked to Kagome. "Are you alright?" he growled in concern.  
  
Kagome nodded, her eyes wide with surprise.   
  
She knew who had done this, without even thinking, and backed up. "They know." she whispered, " I'm so sorry.." she bowed again to Inuyasha, his side to her as he tried to locate the scent from the thread.  
  
"Eh?" he turned to face the lovely woman he had been dancing with all night, and stared as he noticed that all that was left was a tiny green crystal slipper.  
  
He raced out into the ballroom, and looked around her, but could not find her scent anywhere.  
  
Dong. The clock tower chimed.  
  
It was only 11:30.  
  
Dong.  
  
Inuyasha raced out into the gardens, knowing that he was faster than anyone else in the kingdom. there was no way that she could have run off without him finding her.  
  
He sniffed the air cautiously, and realized, with a start, that the scent he had found in the woman he'd danced with.. was nothing more than the scent he picked dup out here.  
  
"... I didn't even get her name..." he whispered into the air.  
  
He spent another half hour searching the castle grounds. one minute after midnight, Inuyasha gave up his hunt, and slumped down onto a bench in the gardens.  
  
He drew out the green crystal slipper from the folds of his Kimono, and stared at it. "whoever has the other half of this pair, has the other half of my heart." he said softly.  
  
Right then he heard a rustling noise in a nearby bush, and he was on his feet like lightning.   
  
It was only a young servant girl, filthy and small, cowering behind a bush. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.   
  
Inuyasha frowned, and sniffed. No. His nose had deceived him for a moment. She had smelled.. but no. She wasn't.   
  
" don't you know to bow before the royal family?" he commanded.  
  
Kagome's heart stopped.  
  
'He was.. the prince..' she thought with a sinking despair.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shippo heard Kagome long before the others did, and raced out to her, ready to embrace his friend with open arms. But.. instead of looking like the happy woman she should have been, Kagome stumbled onto the path like a drunkard, her tears washing the dust from her face.  
  
She burst out into an insane laughter. "He was the prince!"   
  
  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, and then back at her best friend, " Kagome?" she called.  
  
the girl burst out into tears, " Yura knew who I was.. and I danced with the prince. And I didn't even know who he was. God, I didn't even know who the prince was..." she laughed again, " But oh gods, it was the most wonderful night of my LIFE."  
  
And then she broke down into tears again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yura fumed as she smacked Kagome across the room, " how DARE you sneak out! Where did you get that Kimono!?" she demanded, " did you honestly think that we wouldn't know who you were?"   
  
Kagome trembled, and held her bleeding arm tenderly. "I'm sorry, sister." she whimpered in pain.  
  
Yura leaned over Kagome, and used one strand of hair to wrap around the girls' neck. "I swear to all the gods there are.. if he comes looking for you.. I'll kill you."  
  
with that, she shoved Kagome out her door, and down the flight of stairs that led back down to the main part of the house.  
  
Onigumo frowned when he saw Kagome on the floor in a heap. "You will learn in time not to cross your sisters." he said, as he walked over her and up the stairs to console his daughters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyashas mother stopped and looked at her son, " son.. It's very possible that she was nothing more than a summer sprite looking for some fun.."  
  
Inuyasha fingered the slipper and shook his head no, " no mother. No. She was real. I held her. " he had already gone through this with his parents. Both of them. Too many times, " and when I held her-"  
  
"You were swept away by her beauty and her scent, and your heart went out to her, right, brother?" Sesshoumaru snorted, " Why don't you just marry one of the other girls and get it over with?" he snorted, " all of them are only after your money. Your position."  
  
Inuyasha glowered, " don't you speak about her like that. it was different. I don't think she even knew who I was." he added as an afterthought.  
  
His mother looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked at the slipper he was still holding. "Do you really believe that there is no other but she?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, " The girl with the other slipper is my bride." he announced, and then his golden eyes lit up, " that's it!" he called for a messenger.  
  
Myoga answered, " My lord." he bowed lowed.  
  
Inuyasha held out the slipper, " We are riding out in the morning. The girl who's foot fit's this slipper is my bride."  
  
Neither his brother nor his mother argued with him. HE had his fathers hardheadedness.   
  
'and besides' his mother thought, ' how many women in the kingdom have that size foot? Surely more than one!' she smiled softly as her son set out on the most difficult of his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so Inuyasha set out to every house in the kingdom, trying the slipper on every woman he cold find, and every maid as well. He didn't understand! There had to be at least ONE foot in all the kingdom that fit in this slipper!  
  
When Inuyasha felt that all hope was gone, Myoga assured him gently, " Lord Inuyasha, there is one more house in the kingdom. The Higurashi residence." he smiled to himself.   
  
Inuyasha, heart and soul broken, drew up to the house, slipper in hand, and knocked on the door.  
  
the girl that greeted him at the door was the same woman he had danced with just before the lovely dream he had fallen in love with walked in the door.  
  
The word of his travels had even reached here to his fathers kingdoms borders.   
  
Even though Inuyasha knew that it was not this woman, he tried the slipper on both her and her sister, as their father stood by.   
  
Neither of their feet fit in the shoe.  
  
Inuyasha growled, and stood up straight as a pole. "fine then. Good day to you."  
  
Yura looked to her sister desperately as Kagome came into the room carrying a tray with drinks on it.  
  
She dropped it to the floor with a clatter as she saw Inuyasha standing before them. She dropped to her knees, and bowed.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, and frowned, " You told me that there were no more eligible women in the household." he said sourly.  
  
Onigumo frowned, "Lord, she is but a lowly servant child. She would never have been able to go to the ball."  
  
Yura growled. She had tried her dandiest to keep her stepsister too busy to come out to where the prince was. "Lord. She was here in the house, cleaning while we were gone." she intervened.  
  
Had Yura only known that Sango had sent Kagome out with drinks, she would have had a litter of kittens, right then and there.   
  
'If she puts on that slipper...' she thought, her face growing hot from anger.  
  
"You will try on the slipper." that was that, Lord Inuyasha had spoken, and not even Onigumo would try and fight those words to keep his step daughter from trying on the slipper.   
  
Kagome nodded, and stood up.  
  
Myoga smiled to himself. He knew this girl himself. And knew that Inuyasha had seen her face before, wither he remembered it or not.   
  
Inuyasha frowned, and looked the girl over. He had seen her before. Myoga had led her to him, unintentionally. She'd been bathed.   
  
HE looked at the flea on his shoulder, who pretended to be interested in the ceiling.   
  
yore gave Kagome a knowing look, and the girl trembled. "My lord, I was not at the ball." she said in a small voice.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, " Is that so?"  
  
"Yes My Lord." she replied, never meeting his eyes for fear that he might recognize her.  
  
she stank of the lie she had spoken, and Inuyasha felt his spirits lift a little bit. and then he realized where he had seen her before.  
  
" You were at the ball. I remember." he said lowly, " You were hiding in the bushes in my garden. The one who forgot to bow."  
  
Kagomes face burned bright red, " Yes, Prince Inuyasha." she whispered.  
  
Yura growled loudly, and stormed out of the room as Prince Inuyasha knelt down in front of Kagome to slip the slipper on her.  
  
But just as he put it on her foot, it cracked, and fell to the floor in a dozen pieces.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a cut on the bottom of her foot.   
  
Just as the night that she had been with Inuyasha before, the blood of her foot slid down a hair invisible to the human eye.   
  
Inuyasha clipped the hair, took a hold of it, and yanked, bringing Yura through the door from the next room on her knees.  
  
Kagome fell back to her knees, and sobbed, " I'm so sorry." she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha glowered at Yura, " You!" he thundered, " You broke it!"  
  
Yura stared, " My lord, let me explain.." she stammered.  
  
Sango bowed beside the prince, and held up Kagome's other slipper. She had kept it for her friend, " My lord. the other slipper." she said softly, " I have been protecting it for it's rightful owner."  
  
Inuyasha let Yura go, and stared at this new girl before him, " who owns this!" He demanded.  
  
Sango trembled a little bit from the force in his voice, and did not look up, " Sir, for the safety of her life, I cannot say." she stammered.  
  
Inuyasha felt his blood boil, " The safety of her life?" he turned his glare back to Yura, who cowered behind her father.  
  
Sesai remained silent, and then spoke up softly, " The slipper belongs to the lady you had begun to put the slipper on." she said gently. Her sister glared at her in rage, " Yura would have killed her if she had allowed you to try the slipper on."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the girl who was now trembling in shock from the past few moments.  
  
He moved back to her, and put his hand out, "give me your foot." he demanded.  
  
Kagome obeyed, and he slid the slipper on her foot with ease. It fit.  
  
His eyes widened, " why did you not tell me who you were when I saw you in the garden?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome flushed deeply, " I did not realize you were the prince, Lord." she whispered gently, " When you saw me like that, I was horrified by what you would have thought."  
  
Inuyasha turned his gaze back to Yura and her father, " You will pay. " he hissed. and with that, he whisked his bride to be to the palace, at top pace, on his own back.  
  
Myoga smiled to himself, and then to Sango, he bowed, " Thank you, Lady Sango."  
  
Sango smiled, " If you see Lord Miroku again, Myoga-sama, tell him to return to me soon." she winked a little bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome had never known such pampering in her entire life! but even in this, on this wonderful happy day, she could not celebrate.   
  
When asked by her husband to be what was wrong, she explained about her mother, laying ill, still, at her home.   
  
Inuyasha stared at her, " why did you not tell me earlier?" he asked, " I'll send for her at once!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Myoga looked over the girls mother, and nodded his head, "Lady Kagome, you suspected rightly. You're mother is indeed poisoned. But it can be cured." he smiled a bit himself, " Allow me."  
  
A moment later the little flea was filling himself on Mrs. Higurashi's blood. Her pale hand came up and smacked him flat.  
  
"MOTHER!" Kagome screamed, and launched herself at her mother.  
  
"Kagome-Chan! I had the most awful dream." she whispered softly, hugging her daughter to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
and now, things were perfect. Kagome and Prince Inuyasha were married, and Mrs. Higurashi was separated from Onigumo and his evil daughters.   
  
But Kagome, grateful for Sesai speaking up on her behalf, offered her step sister a place in the royal grounds, and rewarded her handsomely with both her friendship and the lack of worry that she would have had in the hard world that awaited the other two of her step family.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And they lived:  
  
what am I saying? Even after ever after, there's something more.   
  
Kagome and Prince Inuyasha lived for a long time, ruling, eventually, their own lands, and king and queen, and leading a phosphorous kingdom.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
this fic was brought to you specially for the person who made my 111th review! Many thankies! *Huggles* ~Kat 


End file.
